


it ain't pretty

by soupsaga



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, Cordelia x Misty, F/F, Heartbreak, I'm so sorry, LGBT, Sad, foxxay - Freeform, goodeday, there might be happier ones to come, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsaga/pseuds/soupsaga
Summary: Cordelia goes out with a broken heart.based on the song with the same name.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	it ain't pretty

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in almost a year but i just watched coven and apocalypse for the first time and i just needed to write something for these two.

_Made my way to the bathroom mirror  
Standing next to some girl spilling beer  
She didn't notice I was drying my tears  
Just look at me now, God, how'd I get here?  
'Cause I just kissed a boy  
And I barely even knew his name  
I let him take me by the hand  
Hold me close while our old song played_

—

It had been weeks since Cordelia met Misty’s new girlfriend. Ever since she had heard about this new woman in the witch’s life, Cordelia had been miserable. She had finally thought she was over it, it was a Saturday night and she wanted to try to go out. Cordelia knew she needed to get over Misty eventually, her heartbreak was starting to affect her work. It wasn’t like she really had a right to be upset anyway, the two were never in a relationship. Misty was free to see whoever she wanted. 

Standing in front of her mirror, Cordelia smiled to herself. She had picked out a tight-fitting, short black dress and topped it off with bright red lipstick. If she was going to go out she wanted to look her best. It felt nice to start putting effort into her appearance again, this was something she had started to slack on when she first heard rumors of Misty seeing somebody else.

The sound of heels going down the stairs drew Zoe’s attention, she had been sitting downstairs watching some reality television show with Mallory. She was shocked to see Cordelia’s appearance, it had been a while since she had seen the woman so dressed up. She had a feeling that Misty’s current visitor had something to do with this.

“You look hot, Cordelia. Where are you going?”

“Out.” And with that, Cordelia left the house. If she had stayed to talk any longer, she felt she would end up crying on the couch with Zoe again.

— 

Cordelia was sitting at the bar, sipping on her third drink when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was surprised to find a man trying to get her attention. At some other time, Cordelia wouldn’t have minded being bothered by a man so attractive, but her mind was still playing over seeing Misty toting around her girlfriend. Cordelia shook the thought away, she was here to get herself to stop thinking of the curly-haired witch.

“I’m Evan.” At least, that’s what Cordelia thought she had heard. She didn’t want to ask him to repeat his name, she didn’t want to face the embarrassment of explaining that she wasn’t really paying attention to him.

“Cordelia,” she responded, giving him a small wave.

He asked her if she wanted to dance with him and he was so polite that Cordelia didn’t have it in her to reject him. It would be easier to distract herself if she wasn’t alone anyway. She reached out for the hand that was extended toward her and let Evan guide her to the dance floor. His hand was rough compared to Misty’s and it felt too large for her own, unlike how hers fit perfectly with that of the other witch.

Whatever higher power was up there truly had it out for Cordelia tonight, the first song that played when the pair reached the floor was _Rhiannon_ by Fleetwood Mac, Misty’s favorite song. It was basically their song, Cordelia had grown to love it while Misty danced around to it in the greenhouse when they worked together. Part of her wondered if Fiona was somehow managing to torture her despite being dead, it wouldn’t surprise her at all.

Cordelia tried to push away her thoughts and dance with Evan, she didn’t want to be rude and try to leave right after accepting his invitation to dance, but it just felt _so wrong_ to be dancing to Stevie Nicks’ voice while in the arms of someone else. She attempted to swallow any emotions that came up, Evan seemed like a sweet guy and he looked at Cordelia like she was the most beautiful woman in the room. She knew she was torturing herself though, she didn’t know how much more of this she could take.

When Evan leaned down and kissed her, Cordelia felt like the room was closing in on her. The music and noise of the crowd dulled and the only thing she could hear was the pounding in her head. She whispered a quick apology to Evan and ran off to the restroom, feeling the tears pool in her eyes. Cordelia felt like she was choking, she couldn’t breathe until she got away from the crowd. With a hand holding her own throat, she pushed the bathroom door open and ran to the closest sink.

Beside her, a young girl wearing a “Birthday Girl” sash was laughing and chatting with a friend while spilling the beer in her hand. If Cordelia hadn’t been crying, she might have laughed at the juxtaposition of their situations. This girl was having one of the best nights of her life, celebrating her 21st birthday according to the button on her dress, while Cordelia was suffering one of her worst. She wiped her eyes and shook her head, gripping the sink as she leaned forward to look at herself in the mirror. She was a mess, her bright lipstick was smudged from the kiss and her mascara was smeared from her tears. Her eyes looked hollow, they had been so full of life before her heart was broken. Zoe had been the first person to bring it to her attention, she knew how much Cordelia loved Misty.

“How’d I get here?” Cordelia whispered to herself when the girls beside her left. She was three drinks in at a random bar and had just kissed a random guy while dancing to Misty’s favorite band. She needed to get home, she knew she couldn’t handle much more in one night.

As Cordelia made her way through the human maze of the bar, she swore she saw Evan already dancing with another woman out of the corner of her eye. She scoffed at this and rolled her eyes, a part of her was glad she had pushed him away. Pushing through the group of people blocking the exit, Cordelia stepped out into the night. She considered ordering a ride back to the Academy or even walking into an alley before transmuting herself but she needed the fresh air before returning home. She knew she was safe to do so, she had the luxury of being able to walk alone at night that most women didn’t. This was one of the perks of being a witch, the Supreme nonetheless. _If only being the Supreme could protect me from a broken heart_ , she thought.

Once she was on an actual sidewalk, Cordelia reached down and slipped her heels off. She needed to ground herself as she walked home, literally and metaphorically. Holding her heels in one hand and her wallet in the other, Cordelia started on her journey back home. And only reassuring her that something out there was determined to make her night worse, the rain began to fall. This didn’t even phase Cordelia, maybe she deserved it. Clearly, she wasn’t meant to be happy, her heart had been shattered by the first person she ever truly loved. Maybe everything Fiona had ever said about her was true; she was selfish, undeserving, unloveable. Maybe her only purpose in life was running Miss Robichaux’s, she wasn’t meant to find love.

Thoughts of Misty plagued Cordelia’s mind as she walked home. She laughed as she remembered every time Misty had called her pretty, if only the girl could see her now — tear stains, wet hair, smudged lipstick, and all. There was nothing pretty about heartbreak, it was ugly and it consumed everything in its path.

Cordelia was halfway home when she considered calling Misty and yelling at her for breaking her heart, but she knew it was the alcohol giving her the idea. It would be better for everyone to just let the night end, there was no point in trying anymore. Misty was happy with Emily, there was nothing Cordelia could do. That’s what hurt her the most, knowing there was absolutely nothing she could do anymore. Before Misty had a girlfriend, there was a slight possibility that the two would end up together. Cordelia dreamt of this every night since Misty returned, but now that dream was crushed.

Eventually, Cordelia finally stumbled into the house. She was soaked; although the rain wasn’t heavy, it was a long walk from the bar to the Academy. If she was being honest, Cordelia didn’t want to walk back into the house but she saw Zoe still watching TV downstairs through the window and she knew the girl could sense her presence.

“Cordelia,” Zoe whispered when she caught a glimpse of the older witch. She stood from the couch and rushed to Cordelia’s side, taking the heels and wallet away from her. “Are you okay?”

Cordelia couldn’t even answer Zoe. Each time she opened her mouth to respond, she felt her throat tighten again. More tears threatened to spill from her eyes and she shook her head instead. Her hands moved to cover her face and she hunched over, unable to hold back anymore.

Zoe wrapped her arms around Cordelia, feeling her own heart break at the sight. “Let’s get you upstairs and showered, okay? We can talk later.” She glanced back at the stairs and decided to transmute them to Cordelia’s bathroom as soon as she caught a glimpse of Misty rounding the corner. She knew Misty had to be the reason behind this, Zoe had never seen Cordelia so upset until she had started talking to her about the other witch. Zoe knew Cordelia wouldn’t want any of the girls to see her in this state, especially not Misty.


End file.
